phycraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Theme Park
Bramberry Forest Theme Park (formerly The Enchanted Forest) is a theme park located outside of Charmont. It is run entirely by roe1999. It is the biggest attraction on the server and is home to many of the servers best rides. Early Summer 2013 the park had another renovation which completely changed the entrance. Enchanted Forest Until May 10th 2013 the park was named The Enchanted Forest Theme Park and most of the park was themed around a fantasy forest. It was changed because of the opening of such areas as the Dark Forest and of course the opening of Illusionist. Owner of the park roe1999 commented: "The renaming of the park was crucial for its future, as The Enchanted Forest we were stuck in one genre. Now that we are Bramberry Forest we can open many new areas with many new themes!" Dark Forest The parks 'best' coasteThe park opened up a new area behind Fairytale Castle with the referbishment on May 10th. The Dark Forest only had 1 ride at the time, Bramberry Manor. Since then another MAJOR ride has opened there (Petrify) and another ride The Vault. This section also has 'Spook Store' and its own PICTUREme kiosk. Petrify was later removed to make room for a new Bramberry Manor, and the former Bramberry Manor was renamed Petrify. The Vault is planned to have a renovation but has not yet closed. Bramberry Manor was changed to Bramberry Manor LIVE! for spookfest and had the addition of live actors. Wonderland Wonderland is the parks largest section. It opened June 7th 2013. It has 5 major scenery attractions and 3 coasters. It has a server first ride which is a 4d experience walkthrough (Alice!) and also a hedge maze. The section also is home to the biggest building in the park, The Queen Of Hearts' Castle. The castle is an exact replica of the one from the 1950s classic film 'Alice In Wonderland'. Its most appraised ride is Hatter's High Ride, which was the servers first multi-cart rollercoaster. In a press night regarding 2014 plans the owner of the park stated that there is plans to create a new kids section on the site of the current Wonderland, he also stated that the site Wonderland may become 2 sections. Wonderland was rethemed to Underland for the spookfest event, and will then become Christmasland for snowfest, after that it will be taken down ride by ride but will be open to the public until the last ride is removed and building begins. SPACE/SECT0R This section opened just before Wonderland and back then had only one ride, Illusionist. Soon after 00/2 was moved from the entrance street down to SPACE/SECT0R. On June 3rd Accelerate opened being the sections 3rd ride. It is the first ride to feature sound effects on the ride and also the first to have a 'blast-off' station. Accelerate also has the first vertical lift and also a vertical track drop. On June 8th the section opened up another ride which happened to be the another server first, yet only the parks 2nd flat ride, Subliminal was a minor success which just featured a modernized spin on a pirate ship ride. Intermission opened soon after Subliminal which yet again was a flat ride. Intermission does its best to simulate a fast spinning platform, quite like an extreme tea cup ride. Since then another 3 major rides opened there. Visceral, SM3 and Velocity where all successes. Space Mountain: Terminal 3 is a indoor ride that claimed the title of servers best ride instantly. 00/2 was removed in early October, and the parks next major coaster is a work in progress under the same name. 00/2 is planned to be the servers most advanced and thrilling ride yet. It has been announced that the coaster 00/2 will be represented as a question mark, like how Illusionist was represented as a smiley face. Illusionist and Fairy Finder were removed to make space for 00/2. Egypt The Egypt section is still not fully open but will have 5 rides, all server firsts. Its main ride is Pharoah's Duel, which will be the servers first dual coaster. The sections ride 'The Tomb' has recieved major praise for its uniqueness. The Tomb is a great twist on the existing real life ride Nemesis Sub Terra at Alton Towers Resort in England, UK. Egypt will have the parks biggest shop (The Bazaar). The ride Magic Carpet has quickly become a target of public applause rated as one of minecrafts funnest rides. Fleet Street Fleet Street has 6 rides and attractions including the Headless Horseman Inn, Mrs Lovetts Pie Shop and Sweeney Todd: The Ride. The section, as you may have guessed, is based around the tales of the sickeningly famous British serial killer Sweeney Todd. The section is next to the Dark Forest and has been voted the parks bestly decorated section. The section uses a blend of 3d and 2d buildings and screens to make a very accurate tudor like city. Fleet Street was a relatively unplanned section that opened within a week of its announcment.